


Boss' Punishment (NSFW)

by inactive_truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lemon, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactive_truth/pseuds/inactive_truth
Summary: The Boss punishes you for a big mistake.No prominent characters, Boss can be anyone
Kudos: 3





	Boss' Punishment (NSFW)

You had finally done it, and you regret it at first. The Boss was angry, no, furious at you, which was somewhat surprising from him as he was always so kind and understanding. Now, you were sitting with your clan, Boss glaring at you from across the table. You had pissed him off. 

"How many times will it take until you do as I say?! I told you, clear as day, not to use all your troops!" He spat at you from across the table as you avoided eye contact. You felt it like you would be challenging him if you spoke, which you couldn't bring yourself to do. The room fell silent as you did not comment further to The Boss, who's eyes burned into you. The meeting continued as usual, but you failed to contribute farther. You were staring down at your reports and stats as you felt embarrassed and ashamed of making the Boss angry.  
Once you stopped daydreaming, the meeting had just ended with the members saying their farewells and heading out of the room. The sessions are relatively small now with the lack of active members. You were about to do the same and leave as quickly and discreetly as you could muster. "(Y/N). I need to talk with you. Privately." Boss' voice stopped you instantly as you knew what was to come next. Looking up from your feet to see the Boss at a side room door waiting, his eyes on you the entire time as you approached him. Arms crossed around his broad chest and his stance shoulder width, decisive and commanding. He mumbled something along the lines of wanting you to head to the desk in the room and leaning over it. You complied and ran inside the boss' private office. For some reason, the embarrassment shifted to eagerness as you adjusted your hat. Before leaning on the table, elbow propping you up while waiting for what you knew was your punishment. You'd heard that he did this once before to an ex-member; how lucky they were was unknown.

Hearing the door close and Boss approaching slowly, you felt nervous and tense, unable to move without disobeying the Boss. You felt a smack against your behind that filled the room with a satisfying sound. Making you yelp in surprise and squirm slightly on the spot. "Now I gotta teach you again, who is the boss around here." He growled slightly as he again smacks your rear, which you returned the same reaction as previously—swallowing as you felt Boss tugging down your trousers and underwear just enough to expose your bottom, the heat rushing to your cheeks as he did so. Then came another slap, then another, then another. Boss kept slapping your rear harshly, progressively beating you harder across your bottom, making it coloured harsh. Still, you couldn't help yelping and eventually moaning at the stinging pain. "You are meant to do as I say! But since you disobeyed me, I'm going to make sure you beg for me to stop," he snapped at you again. However, you enjoyed this a lot, the stinging sensation and the Boss growling at you. You felt aroused by the situation, making you feel the heat in your stomach, which mix oddly well with you initially felt nervousness.  
"M... more- please-" you whimper pathetically, not sure if he heard you over the smacking sound of his hand against your butt cheeks. He paused soon after you spoke, hand caressing your rear gently. Was it a wrong choice of words?

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" he questioned in slight realisation and excitement. You could only look at the desk and nod quickly while his hand stroked your rear as some attempt to soothe the pain. His rough padded fingers again, your softer moon sent shivers up your spine. That dreamy sensation would only last a few seconds before he began to smack you much harder. You'd moan and cling to the desk to not fall over, listening to boss calling you a slut, whore or anything of similar meaning. It didn't help if it meant that out of disgust as you could feel your erection finally becoming noticeable. You only agreed with the insults by humming or nodding as you ended up moaning every so often.  
"Now look what you've done, you little whore." He forced you to turn around to show his erection that poked out of his tight trousers. A wonderfully large bulge that made you look down at your own. You had something similar, not as large as Boss' but fairly noticeable when a tent set up. You avert your eyes to look at the various framed pictures and furniture around the room.

"You're going to have to fix this since you caused it. So start sucking," Boss commanded. He was moving the both off you so that he leaned back against the desk, and you stood in front of him. You wasted no time to quickly distract him by crouching down to undo Boss' pants, his bulge somewhat intimidating you. His cock instantly flicked out once given room to, Boss grunting at the sudden freedom of his garments. You wasted no time pulling off his boxers and trousers, ultimately to have more room to continue.  
You started with the tip and working your way down. It was massive to work with as you ended up stroking the member with both hands. Listening to Boss groan and moan at the pleasure, pushing off your cap to stroke your head and encourage you to take more into your mouth. You adored the taste of his member, especially the precum that dripped; you knew what was to come and that excited you more. The thought made your dick twitch as you worked your way to the tip again. Only to be met with the boss' hand on the back of your head forcing you back down, slightly choking on his massive member and tugging your hair.

"You're not coming back up until you swallow all my cum, (Y/N)" The Boss huffed, sounding slightly desperate. You had the idea of letting your teeth glide against his meat which you hoped pleasured him. He did; in fact, he quaked from the feeling you continued to drift your teeth around his throbbing meat. Eventually ending up deepthroating to the whole thing in desperation to make him cum. Your throat was tight, making you choke or even nearly puke from it excitedly forced down your throat.  
Finally, you felt his hot cum in your mouth, which you swallow slowly but surely. There was a lot but not enough to satisfice you greatly as you lifted yourself up and away from his hips. Your lips smeared with cum and spit, watching your boss' expression through hooded eyes. He seemed satisfied and looking down at you adoringly. 

You wanted more, you'd beg for more if you had to. You loved the Boss like that; you wanted to be reminded of his power over you all the time. You wanted to feel his powerful and commanding body against yours. All these desperate needs of the Boss only made you harder, even making you whimper as you palmed yourself in front of him.  
"You're really that desperate, huh?" you nodded in response as you caught your breath back. Boss stood up from leaning on the desk; his eyes never left yours. Finally, properly discarding you of your trousers and underwear as they had initially been down to your ankles.

You were on his desk, your legs slightly spread out of desperation for the Boss. He seemed to look you up and down in thought as to what to do to you. That's when he gave a slight smirk at you and moved closer. He held up his fingers to your face, which you looked back at him, confused. "Suck", he explained, so you did as commanded. Holding his hand still and started to suckle on his index and middle finger. He chuckled at how easily you followed his demands. Finally, you learned something. That's when he pulls his hand away from your mouth, now wet with saliva. You had a feeling of where this was going, and you were excited.

He quickly tried to distract you with his mouth on yours before shoving his wet fingers in you, which you yelped. It was more shocking to have your Boss kiss you than anything. Soon your mouth was invaded by his tongue. However, you let him invade cause it just felt right. It felt terrific that you scrunch your eyes shut. With you slightly distracted, the Boss used his fingers in your rear to prepare you. Sliding in and out slowly and the motion was stiff. But once he'd done it a few times, he picked up his speed. He was shoving them in and out faster and faster as you'd whine as you kissed. He was leaning you back against the desk table as your back arch. His tongue was trying to reach far into your mouth while lightly humming in excitement. You were so close to cumming from being overwhelmed. It would help if you told him, but, of course, he was in your mouth. So all you could do was make little noises in response and wriggle underneath him.

He soon added a third finger, which only made you whine more as it was hard getting you to use. Boss pulled away panting, "You better be quieter, or I'll stop altogether. Which would suck cause I wanna fuck you up so bad". You shut up for the most part as you finally could gasp for air as he focused more on moving his fingers.  
"B-... Boss, I'm going to cum-" You warned quickly which The Boss nodded to say it was okay to do so. You did, however, try to hold out longer, but it became impossible as you came. That was when the Boss finally pulled his fingers out and just watched you with cum on your clothes, drooling from the kissing and pretty much shaking from excitement.  
"Fuck- I wanna pound you so hard..."

"Please do-" 

There was no time to waste, according to the Boss, as he quickly grabbed your thighs and made you lied back on the desk once again. He could see your hardly lubed up entrance; he found it rather cute. But to him, it would be more adorable with his cum dripping out of it and you, a quivering mess.  
He let his thoughts run wild as he stared down at you lustfully, his thumbs rubbing into your inner thighs. He pulled you closer to the edge of the desk to grind his length against the entrance. Soon he lined up with you correctly, gripping your hips. While you attempted to relax as this was going to be slightly painful. Boss then crammed his cock inside of you; you could only whine at the slight pain of being stretched around the Boss. After a minute, he slowly started thrusting into you, making you gently rocking in rhythm to his thrusts. Your eyes slightly watered from all the pain and pleasure but didn't stop you from panting and groaning.

You were soon picking up speed which you'd moan more and more. You couldn't help it when you felt your Boss invading you, welcoming it with your legs spread wide. You clung to the desk edge as your body rocked more. Boss let go of one of your hips and brought it to your neck, which you excitedly encouraged him to grab. Your moans faded as you felt The Boss' strong hand against your neck, slowly choking you. You focused on your breathing instead, mainly consisting of pants and gasp.

"I need you to shut the fuck up for a minute. Ain't no fun if all I can hear is your pathetic excuses of moans." Boss growled breathlessly. You understood and followed his command, as for the next few minutes, Boss choked you. Of course, you could breathe, which was more challenging but didn't stop you from precumming.  
Once he had let go of your marked neck, he held your hips tight and started ramming himself into you. Moaning himself as he began to become desperate to cum in you. His body is looming over yours as he continued pulling almost out and crashing inside you. You kissed his head a few times to encourage him. You wanted this as you held your knees to open your legs as much as you could.

Finally, with one final crash into you, feeling his hot cum fill you, making your eyes roll back a bit and groan again. He stayed inside of you a little longer, wanting to be close.  
It seems you have earned back his trust after your now forgotten mistake. There was no doubt you'd purposely make that mistake for that treatment again.  
Boss has gotten up by now, leaving you with your thoughts while sitting in his warm chair, possibly making a mess. You saw him on the other side of the desk, picking up his discarded boxers and pants and putting them back on. Trying to look presentable and not like he just smashed someone to smithereens with his cock.

Soon he picked up your underwear, trousers and cap. Then assisted you on dressing yourself as you were still a little dizzy from all the attention, caressing your cheek after pulling up your mask. Boss chimed in with, "Good talk. You can head home now and maybe fast if you don't want to embarrass yourself", ending with a slight chuckle. He knew from your slouching in his chair that you were still calming down.  
"Let's talk again soon~"

**Author's Note:**

> EMBARRASSING,,,  
> This is another old piece, I tried to change the names and keep the reader gender-neutral.  
> I can't believe I wrote this at some point, why did I put so much effort


End file.
